dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeradise
Welcome to the ! Hi IconicUsername, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheRebelOfSlytherin page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bond em7 (talk) 05:11, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Talk Page Start Re Im sorry and I didn’t mean to come across like that, and I think that what I’ve been saying as been interpreted wrong and it’s frustrating for everyone and I know that I’ve caused a lot of problems but that was never my intention in the first place. I have been having problems with anxiety lately, which has probably led to be blowing things up and making things worse then they really need to be. But I’m just saying what I see and o get that that’s not always the right thing, I’ve already told Jay that I’m starting to feel like a burden to the wiki and userbase and that people don’t like me anymore and it would be better if I just disappeared because then no one would have to deal with anything anymore and everyone would be happy and greateful that I’m gone. Again, I’m sorry that you think that but that wasn’t my intention. O was just telling Jaye that it’s sad for me to see no one active over here that much but people posting on Ilvermorny and not over here. I can’t help but feel a little abandoned, but at the same time I think everyone is getting defensive and I didn’t mean to stir anything up. I know I’ve caused a lot of problems, and I apologize for that. 19:12, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Owl for Xavier Thomas Sonofapollo Owl Me 13:00, August 26, 2018 (UTC) re: i would prefer not to share. it's not bc i hate u or anything (i truly don't!) it's just i prefer sharing models only when it makes sense ic and luca already has a twin :c sorry! D'Ascanio Fam I'd be interested in making one of the three remaining kids, and since there isn't any kind of spot for a username i figured I'd let you know and ask if I can join. Since you asked to on the page, I wanna just ask if Sasheer Zamata was ok as my D'Ascanio's fc? She can be adopted after all For Princess Estelle You are allowed a plus one of your choosing. For Rhianna For Luciano For Chun Li Consider this the warning of a lifetime! Whenever you are ready to initiate the roleplay, please message Oli! I’ve edited my sorting forum, thank you. Anne Gan (talk) 07:55, November 11, 2018 (UTC) For Luciano hey you told me a long time ago that you were interested in using uhh hansol from seventeen as a model? i'm deleting my hansol char so i'm just letting you know that he's free if you wanna use him <3 For Luciano Dated a day before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match For Rhianna For Siwoo ''A small barn owl would deliver a letter that was sealed with a pristine wax seal that bears the letter J. Inside the contents would read; Looks Awesome! I know it's been a couple weeks but I just noticed the new front page and it's great! Good work! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:57, January 15, 2019 (UTC) For Valentino Dorms No problems here! Aria would love another little firsty to help along. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:08, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Invitation TheGoodDeath (talk) 14:44, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Chaundrise and Sebastian RP Hi Ironic Just a reminder that it’s your turn with the Pink Gentleman RP. No pressure, just a reminder. (Radioactive1770 (talk) 14:26, March 13, 2019 (UTC)) Harrumph Oomph Oomph Hi! I don't have access to Discord right now, so I figured I'd ask through here: would it be alright if I used your latest WB? (Alessio's.) It's ok if not, just figured I'd give it a shot! :) p.s. harrison's a dick. Silencio category trainees page It’s hot. I also just assumed u did it since i saw your edit on it but if it wasn’t you then thank whoever it was for me. Without discord lmAo. For Rhianna For Roselia KHAI K H A I Ildsjel (talk) i love to message my fellow admin yes i'm going to f l e x anyway: :::: can you believe that txt wear converse in crown's mv we stan our afforable kings : that was not it. i was gonna bother you on our rps but since i already bothered you on discord, i will leave you with these insightful lyrics: :: 천사의 얼굴로 내게로 왔던 mystery :: 너란 온기 :: 니 곁에 머물며 널 사랑할 그 한 사람 :: 나라니 Woozi Hey! So, I'm not sure if you're following this roleplay between Rose and Octavia. If not, I suggest you give it a read-through as Woozi Shin is mentioned several times. Do you think he would be willing to talk with Octavia and Rose, and give them his testimony regarding his involvement with Alistair? In return, they'd keep his name off the public books. Please do let me know as soon as possible, as we're looking to complete that RP ASAP! Ildsjel (talk) RE: Woozi Sorry to hear he was portrayed inaccurately. Personally, I didn't make any research on him, and didn't intend to bring his name into it. (As you saw, when Octavia failed to identify him.) That was mostly Bond. I do see what you mean, though. Nevertheless, I do apologize, as I didn't mean to cause any ill feelings upon starting the RP, or at any point during it. Also, they wouldn't be using the information he has. They'd just ask him about his experience with Alistair (i.e. how they met, about the payments Alistair made, etc.) versus outright using any material he himself already has on the Minister. Again, I'm sorry if we in any way offended you. Ildsjel (talk) I also want to apologize. I looked at his character page and bubble (which I always assume is public knowledge...apparently incorrectly) and saw he was a reporter which is what I went with. I didn't see anywhere where it said he used other names or anything like that. If it would help I can change Rose's post or we can just delete the RP and forget it happened so nothing changes. Honestly I probably just got a little carried away trying to actually do something IC about Alistair and went a little overboard. Again, I apologize and if I can do anything to help make up for it let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 02:05, July 12, 2019 (UTC) soc who? you only know me :blue_heart: <3 who cares~ take care of me too unni :blue_heart: hello : make reuben u coward and make the love square complete smh For Roselia stan talent stan blackpink hiii (: awee thanks that's sweet of you i hope we can become friends, from what I can tell you seem pretty cool already ^.^ p.s. Im sorry for livi's clownery lololol --GoldenFire (talk) 03:04, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Is it at all possible for us to talk soon? It can be through Discord, wikia chat, or a private thread; whichever works best for you. :What goes in front of the #? Time???? how do u leave owls again,,,ive forgotten Arlo's wb i just really like it that's all 05:42, January 5, 2020 (UTC) For Adelaide An owl would drop an envelope into their lap, inside containing a letter and their prefect badge. The letter would read; you're bad, bad, bad bad i don't see me next to you �� : petition to give me love and affection pls!!! you can easily achieve this by posting on our roleplay, located right here.